Souviens toi, Jack
by lunoire22
Summary: Suite de "Jack F. et moi", marqué M pour quelques scènes un peu plus matures. Jack et moi nous retrouvons, un an après notre combat contre Pitch. Je ressens de plus en plus d'attirance pour lui, et je crois qu'il ressent la même chose pour moi. Mais est-ce bien d'être amoureuse d'un gardien de l'enfance, quand on est une simple mortelle ?


**SOUVIENS-TOI, JACK : **

Les cinq légendes sont cinq gardiens des rêves des enfants contre les cauchemars, aux pouvoirs tous distincts.

Le premier et le plus connu de tous, le père Noël, s'appelle en réalité Nord Pôle. Il vit dans une usine qu'il fait construire sur les glaciers pour que personne ne découvre jamais son usine secrète, où tous ses jouets sont fabriqués pour Noël.

Le deuxième s'appelle Sab, le marchand de sable, un petit homme rondouillard et joyeux, dont les belles pensées envahissent les têtes blondes une fois endormies et que le petit homme s'est envolé à cheval sur son nuage d'or.

La troisième se nomme tout simplement Fée, la fée des dents. Elle répartit des fées (et des souris) dans toutes les villes du monde pour récolter les précieux souvenirs enfermés dans les dents de lait des enfants contre une pièce.

Et le quatrième se nomme Bunny. C'est un animal bien plus coriace qu'il ne laisse à croire, car s'il possède la délicatesse requise pour peindre des œufs et les déposer sur l'herbe par milliers quelques heures avant le jour de Pâques, il est tout aussi capable de manier le boomerang avec la dextérité digne des plus célèbres maîtres d'arts martiaux.

Et enfin, il y a Jack.

Personne ne connaissait le mythe de Jack Frost, car personne n'en avait jamais entendu parler. On associait le phénomène de l'hiver, du gel, de la neige et du froid à quelques réactions physiques naturelles dans l'air qui se produisait à une certaine période de l'année. C'était sans compter sur le jeune garçon au bâton de berger et aux pieds nus, même par moins quinze. Quand au-dehors, le froid vous mord le bout du nez, quand le gel vous fait danser sur le trottoir alors que vous êtes pressé, quand l'enfant sort dehors sans même prendre une veste pour récolter le premier flocon du bout de sa langue, c'est Jack Frost.

Et j'avais rendez-vous avec lui aujourd'hui.

Le parc était désert les enfants étaient encore à l'école à l'heure où nous nous étions donné rendez-vous. Je profitai de ce moment de solitude pour jeter un œil vers le lointain, dans le bois où nous avions combattu tous les deux celui qui s'avérait être notre ennemi commun, Pitch Black, le maître des cauchemars. C'était il y a un an et deux mois de cela, jour pour jour. L'air froid, que j'avais appris à apprivoiser, me caressa le visage. Plutôt que de m'enfoncer la tête dans les épaules comme à mon habitude, je relevai au contraire la tête et tournai un peu sur moi-même pour le laisser jouer avec mes cheveux, lorsque des arabesques de givre se dessinèrent sur la structure du toboggan en face de moi. Je souris :

« J'aurais du me douter que c'était le signal de ton arrivée, ce vent.

-Oui, mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

En esprit follet de l'hiver, Jack manœuvra un temps au-dessus de ma tête puis atterrit gracieusement sur le sol à la verticale.

-Et quand on n'a pas de pouvoirs pour comparer, je doute qu'on puisse se permettre de faire des commentaires sur l'incomparable Jack Frost.

Je me contentai de lui tourner le dos, et il s'approcha d'un léger envol jusqu'à mon niveau pour que nous puissions commencer notre promenade quotidienne. Depuis une semaine que nous avions pris cette habitude, nous en étions maintenant certains : Pitch Black ne reviendrait plus. Et quand bien même il le ferait, nous l'attendrions cette fois-ci ensemble de pied ferme.

-Je suis déçue de ton entrée d'aujourd'hui. Je m'attendais à plus de la part de monsieur l'esprit « du gel et des blizzards ». C'est sans doute que le printemps n'est pas loin mais tu te ramollis.

-Alors la prochaine fois, je veillerais à ce qu'une avalanche te tombe pile sur la tête quand tu sortiras de chez toi, demain, dit-il en tapotant le sommet de mon crâne du bout de son bâton, ce qui eut pour effet de couvrir de givre quelques-uns de mes cheveux.

-Oui, c'est ça…, répondis-je en essuyant le filet de glace d'un revers de manche, et je chopperais la pire angine de ma vie !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Malgré sa bonne humeur, j'entendis le net changement de ton dans la voix de Jack, lorsqu'il se tourna et se retrouva complètement face à moi. Je baissai les yeux. Depuis ma sévère pneumonie, Jack était devenu plus protecteur envers moi, comme s'il sentait que j'étais en danger permanent à ses côtés. Et si cette intention piquait un peu mon côté indépendante, elle me faisait aussi sentir coupable de rendre ainsi malheureux un des meilleurs gardiens protecteurs des enfants que je connaisse.

-Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil, Jack. Je vais bien, je ne suis pas si fragile que ça.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-T'es têtu, hein ? C'est mon corps, je sais ce que je dis. Mais puisque tu veux jouer aux têtus… Voilà ce que je fais aux enfants qui boudent !

Comme je m'étais éloigné dans son dos et que je formai en même temps une boule de neige pour la lui lancer sur la fin de ma phrase, je sursautai lorsque j'en reçus une en pleine figure, sans avoir eu le temps de le voir faire volte-face.

-L'attaque sur les enfants boudeurs, ma stratégie fétiche, espèce de voleuse ! Répliqua-t-il en ricanant.

Il se cacha vite derrière une statue de la place publique et je sentis avec plaisir les étincelles de joie émanant de la neige imprégner mon visage.

-Jack Frost, bats-toi sans t'envoler, si t'es un gardien digne de ce nom ! »

Je dois admettre que je ne saurais dire à quel stade nous en étions avec Jack. Et j'étais probablement la seule de nous deux à m'en soucier. Si le lien qui nous unissait était certainement un des plus forts que j'eus connu, nous n'avions jamais dépassé le stade de l'étreinte fraternelle que nous nous étions donnés sur le bord du lac. Nous jouions tous les après-midi dans la neige en attendant le soir que Jamie rentre de l'école ou que je sois trop fatiguée pour me consacrer à mes peintures, alors que ma réputation d'artiste grimpait en flèche dans le village... et à mon école d'art.

A la sortie de l'école, Jamie et moi nous repérâmes mutuellement en une fraction de seconde.

« Nina !

Le garçon, qui n'avait pas changé de beaucoup, fonça tout de suite vers moi en faisant attention de ne pas glisser dans la neige et me rentra dans les côtes.

-Salut, Jamie. Ouf, tu as pris de la force !

-Oui, et j'ai grandi aussi ! J'ai pris sept centimètres en un an !

-D'ici peu, tu nous dépasseras tous, alors.

Comme au bon vieux temps, Jamie et moi repartîmes vers le parc où l'attendaient déjà Jack et tous ses copains. J'appris que sa petite sœur savait maintenant autant de mots que lui et que lui-même la raccompagnait maintenant tout seul de l'école tous les jours.

-Alors ça y'est, tu es un grand… et moi, je serai bientôt toute vieille, bonne pour la poubelle.

-Non, c'est pas vrai, t'es pas vieille. Arrête de faire comme maman, tu m'énerves !

-Excuse-moi, Jamie.

-Tu repars quand ?

-Dans trois jours, et après je retourne à l'Académie.

Jamie grogna.

-C'est pas beaucoup.

-Oui, j'ai été très pris par les fêtes… Mais je reviendrai aussi pour Pâques et les vacances d'été.

-Alors on t'aura pour toutes les vacances ! T'as entendu, Jack ? Dit-il en se tournant vers l'esprit qui l'attendait, une boule de neige à la main.

-Tous sur lui ! S'exclama une voix au hasard parmi les enfants éparpillés.

Et une nouvelle bataille prit place. Je profitai de la cohue pour discrètement m'éclipser et ne pas avoir à y prendre part une nouvelle fois. Bizarrement, bien que ce fut à cause de la fatigue et de ma propre initiative, m'éloigner en entendant le bruit des rires et des cris de joie disparaître dans mon dos me rendit un peu triste. Peut-être que je n'étais pas si loin de la vérité lorsque je me disais me transformer en petite vieille.

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Le lendemain, alors que je voulais faire une grasse matinée, je me trouvai trop en forme pour rester dans mon lit et décidai d'ouvrir les volets de ma chambre de gîte.

Jack nous avait gâtés ce matin car, au lieu de l'habituelle grisaille bourdonnante du centre urbain, j'eus droit à une vraie carte postale grandeur nature.

Le ciel était d'un blanc immaculé et tout était recouvert d'un nouveau manteau de neige vierge de toute trace de pas. Les statues de la place étincelaient de givre comme des sucres d'orge et les branches des arbres nus se démarquaient dans un fin contraste de noir intense et de blanc. Le soleil brillait fort au travers des nuages et les oiseaux chantaient. Je souris au point de ne pas remarquer que je n'avais même pas mis ma robe de chambre avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. J'eus envie de peindre et, après avoir balayé la neige de mes coudes et mis une robe de chambre, plaçai une nouvelle toile dans les encoches de mon chevalet. Quelle ne fut ma surprise de voir l'artiste en personne apparaître dans le cadre de ma fenêtre.

« Bonjour.

-Tu es bien matinal, Jack.

-Toi aussi, à ce que je vois…

Il eut un sourire en coin en voyant ma toile.

-Je t'inspire ?

-Le paysage m'inspire, espèce de prétentieux.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Il s'approcha de derrière moi et, tandis que j'étais assise face à mon chevalet, je sentis sa tête et ses bras se coller contre mon dos :

-Tu es glacé ! Dis-je en frissonnant.

-Et toi, tu es toute chaude du sommeil de cette nuit.

-Tu remercieras Sab du bon boulot qu'il fait de me donner des nuits paisibles depuis un an. Et la maîtresse du gîte de nous donner des couvertures épaisses.

J'attendis la réplique de Jack mais, ce matin, il était si engourdi que c'est tout juste si je ne l'entendais pas ronronner entre mes épaules.

-J'adore la chaleur toute douce que les gens gardent au réveil, prononça-il à mi-voix. C'est agréable.

-Ça te manque ?

Il ne répondit pas. J'eus le sentiment d'avoir commis une gaffe, mais je répétai tout de même :

-Sentir la chaleur des gens, ça te manque ?

Jack se releva et, même si je m'en voulus d'avoir à lui rappeler son très court passé d'humain, je me tournai vers lui. Il regardait maintenant par la fenêtre comme si les montagnes allaient lui souffler ses réponses :

-Un peu. Je veux dire qu'en tant que gardien, je n'ai plus eu à me soucier du froid, de la faim, du sommeil… Je suis Jack Frost, celui avec qui on s'amuse de l'hiver, alors que ça fait râler les grands !

-Moi aussi, ça me fait râler, des fois.

Il eut un sourire en coin :

-Tu m'as compris.

-…Mais ça fait quand même un paquet de temps que le grand Jack Frost n'a pas eu droit à un câlin.

Il hocha la tête :

-Trois cent ans. Mais ça va, au bout d'un siècle, on s'y habitue, conclut-il avec un air d'ironie.

Je le pris dans mes bras et me serrai contre lui. La chaleur de mon dos l'avait suffisamment réchauffé pour que je ne frissonne plus à son contact.

-Mais depuis que je suis avec toi, ça me manque de plus en plus.

Il avait murmuré ces paroles dans le creux de mon épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de diriger tout mon sang à mon visage. Avant qu'il ne sente que j'avais rougi, je cherchai un moyen de me tirer de cette situation gênante :

-Chochotte.

J'éclatai de rire à la tête stupéfiée qu'il fit en se séparant de moi :

-Qui tu traites de chochotte ? Espèce de… !

-Mais je rigole ! C'est une blague ! Non, ne touche pas à cet oreiller ! Pas dans la tête ! Pas dans la tête ! Au secours !

-Non c'est bon, j'ai plus envie de te taper. T'as de la chance que je sois tout ramolli maintenant, sinon…

-Je te le dis. C'est le printemps, mon pote.

-On n'y est pas encore... Et en parlant de non-printemps, je dois encore aller couvrir les trottoirs de verglas avant que les gens ne partent au travail.

-Fonce, sale gosse.

-Et fier de l'être ! »

Je lui ouvris ma fenêtre et, de mon lit, suivit son envol jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fut qu'un point violet dans mon champ de vision. Puis je me relevai et décidai de préparer du thé. Je ne savais décidément pas où nous en étions avec Jack. Mais une vague sensation, de celle que semblent avoir les chiens avant un orage, me dit que jouer à ce genre de jeu avec lui allait comporter des enjeux que ni moi, ni lui, n'avions envisagées. Je m'approchai de ma bibliothèque où j'avais rangé le roman de J.M Barrie, _Le petit oiseau blanc…_

Et puisque je suis la narratrice, et qu'une fois de plus, je peux vous faire partager tout ce que l'on m'a raconté, voici l'anecdote de Jamie, puis de Jack, telles qu'elles m'ont été décrites :

Ce même jour, Jamie et ses amis étaient tous dehors et faisaient de la luge dans les pistes que Jack avait gelées pour eux, non sans une colline de neige pour rentrer dedans à l'arrivée, au cas où.

« Mais enfin Jack ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça !

-Je t'en prie, Jamie ! On est copains, non ?

-Mais j'y connais rien en histoires d'amour, c'est pas mon truc ! T'as qu'à faire comme avec tes anciennes amoureuses !

-Je n'en ai jamais eu… Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Et en 300 ans d'existence, je n'ai passé mon temps à m'occuper que de vous, les gars.

Jamie regarda son ami un temps sans répondre, puis il se mit réfléchir tout haut :

-Attends, on peut peut-être demander à une grande personne. Euh, non… Ou alors à une fille ! A Choupette, tiens ! En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi. Moi les filles, ça m'énerve : elles font des listes d'amoureux, elles jouent à te faire des bisous sur la joue même quand tu veux pas, et si elles te demandent un truc, faut le faire sinon elles t'aiment plus !

-Menteur ! S'écria Choupette en semblant surgir de nulle part, ce qui fit sursauter Jamie. Je vais le dire à Océane, et elle te mettra en dernier sur sa liste !

-Non ! Pas Océane ! Supplia Jamie, en panique.

Puis il expliqua à Choupette en voyant Jack toujours penaud :

-C'est Jack, il a un problème, il est amoureux.

Alors, sans qu'aucun des deux garçons ne comprenne ce qui se passe, Choupette regarda Jack avec de grands yeux larmoyants, puis elle courut loin d'eux en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, le cœur visiblement brisé.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Incapable de trouver une réponse chez ses amis mortels, Jack décida ensuite de faire un tour chez les autres gardiens.

Un cœur. Une croix. Un nuage. Telles furent les seules réponses que fournirent Sab aux affaires de Jack.

« Je sais bien que tu ne t'occupes que des rêves, Sab... Mais tu dois bien avoir au moins un conseil à me donner, n'importe quoi !

Le petit homme le regarda en haussant les épaules d'un air navré puis dessina des trous dans son nuage pour y former un visage rieur.

-C'est ça, moque-toi de moi en plus, grogna Jack en tournant les talons. N'empêche, c'est pas demain qu'une fille tombera amoureuse d'un petit bonhomme qui parle qu'en diapos.

Soudain, un feu d'artifice d'insultes pailletées défila à toute vitesse sur la tête du magicien courroucé, que Jack ne put ni entendre ni voir tandis qu'il quittait son monde à travers le portail magique.

Au royaume de Fée, ces mêmes interrogations eurent pour effet de la faire frétiller des ailes encore plus fort que d'habitude, tout en restant sur place, en face de Jack, tout le long de la conversation :

« Comment te dire…, commença-t-elle, hésitante. Une fille…, elle se corrigea,… Une femme, Jack, si elle amoureuse, est prête à tout pour celui qu'elle aime. Et elle l'acceptera toujours tel qu'il est, puisque c'est ainsi qu'elle l'a choisi. Il faut aussi qu'elle se sente aimée, et qu'elle puisse avoir confiance en son amour. Oui, c'est ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en battant des mains, le secret, c'est que, quoique tu fasses, l'important est de ne jamais tricher avec elle !

Jack buvait les paroles de Fée comme un élève celles de son professeur :

-Fée, tu m'épates. J'étais loin de me douter que tu en connaissais un tel rayon !

-Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose, répondit Fée avant de bredouiller : mais si je dois être sincère avec toi, j'avoue que, si j'en sais autant, c'est qu'il y a eu une époque où… j'avais un peu le béguin pour toi, au point d'avoir été jalouse de Nina par moments.

Comme Fée s'y attendait, cette révélation désarçonna le solide Jack Frost qui la regarda avec de grands yeux surpris :

-Tu ne me l'as jamais dit !

-Oh, ça n'a pas duré longtemps ! Je trouvais juste qu'il y avait du charme dans tes talents cachés que tu as révélés peu à peu… Et tu as un joli sourire, avoua Fée en virant au cramoisi, mais je voyais bien ce qui se passait entre toi et Nina, et il est évident que tout est mieux comme ça.

L'espace d'un instant, Jack regarda Fée avec admiration, puis lui posa la main sur l'épaule :

-Et tu as caché ça tout ce temps…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, l'interrompit Fée en retirant doucement sa main avec un sourire radieux. J'ai…, mais elle s'arrêta brusquement et serra les lèvres pour ne pas en dire plus, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Jack :

-Oui, tu as… ? Trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? …C'est ça, hein ? Continua-t-il triomphalement en voyant Fée, certes toujours muette, mais qui ne le contredit pas. Et tu n'oses pas me dire avec qui… Attends, que j'essaie de deviner… On le connaît tous les deux ? Allez, dis !

Fée se borna à simplement secouer la tête, mais Jack suivit son regard, qui venait de se porter accidentellement sur sa droite, et demeura bouche bée lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Bunny, accompagné de plusieurs fées portant des œufs. Lui-même le regarda d'un air surpris.

-Nan…

A ce mot de Jack, Bunny se tourna vers Fée et fronça les sourcils, fâché :

-Tu lui as dit !

-Non, j'ai rien dit du tout ! Quenotte est témoin !

La petite fée pépia à ses côtés pour plaider le cas de sa maîtresse mais cela n'eut pas plus d'effet que le chant d'un oiseau dans une volière en furie.

-Non, c'est pas vrai…, répéta Jack, toujours les yeux ronds, tandis qu'un léger sourire se dessinait aux coins de ses lèvres. Vous deux… Vous,… Toi… Elle… !

-Oui, c'est exact. Fée et moi, nous sommes ensemble. Ça te pose un problème ? Répondit Bunny, sur la défensive.

La voix familièrement agressive de Bunny remit en place tous les mots que Jack avait en tête, et il lui adressa un sourire narquois :

-La fée des dents qui sort avec un lapin… Je vais m'effondrer de rire dans un coin et je reviens.

-Hé !

Avant même que Jack n'eut le temps de réagir, Bunny l'avait saisi par le col et plaqué de toute sa force contre la paroi de la ruche-mère où ils se trouvaient tous trois, ce qui fit pousser à sa reine-colibri un petit cri de surprise.

-Ecoute-moi bien, articula lentement le maître du printemps sans quitter Jack des yeux, Fée et moi sommes un couple légitime. Je peux t'assurer qu'elle m'aime et que je l'aime plus que tu n'aimeras jamais aucune Nina sur terre, alors un peu de respect ! C'est compris, tête d'igloo ?

Jack n'avait jamais vu autant de fureur et de détermination dans les yeux de son compère. Il fallait croire qu'il était on ne peut plus sincère dans la description de son amour pour Fée.

-Ok, j'ai compris... Tu peux me lâcher, s'il te plaît ?

Quand Bunny finit par lâcher Jack, il alla rejoindre Fée qui lui passa un bras autour du cou et reposa câlinement sa tête contre son épaule soyeuse. Jack se tut et se contenta de leur sourire :

-Félicitations. »

Le couple lui sourit en retour, et il s'envola de nouveau vers la Terre, à l'heure de son rendez-vous habituel avec moi au parc.

CHAPITRE 3 :

Les enfants, ne vous fiez jamais aux clichés. Car si je maniais des pinceaux et des crayons toute la journée, ceux pour le maquillage ne m'ont pas aimés du tout car il m'avait fallu une bonne demi-heure pour avoir une tête à peu près correcte avant d'aller rencontrer Jack, ce qui m'avait valu d'arriver un bon quart d'heure trop tard. Jack lui-même m'en fit la réflexion, de loin, les pieds sur terre, son bâton calé dans ses bras croisés et sourire en coin :

« T'es en retard.

-Oui, excuse-moi ! Mais ma voiture était en panne, la porte était bloquée, j'ai reçu un coup de fil, un extraterrestre a… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tandis que je m'étais approché, je vis Jack soudain paralysé, les yeux rivés sur ma figure :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je compris soudain que quelque chose n'allait pas et tâchai de me souvenir de mes actions, moi qui étais partie en trombe en comprenant que j'étais en retard, sans avoir inspecté une dernière fois mon miroir : le trait de noir avait ripé ? Mascara en paquet ? C'était sûrement le rouge à lèvres, beaucoup trop rouge !

-J'ai… expérimenté, bafouillai-je. Tu vois, je voulais me faire jolie pour une fois, je me suis dit que ça nous changerait…

Il se rapprocha encore à petits pas de moi, jusqu'à ce que, pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissions, je vis son visage très près du mien. Il avait la peau très pâle, de petites dents blanches et perlées, et ses yeux bleus étaient marqués de stries plus sombres, comme les motifs d'un flocon…

-C'est, c'est chouette. Ça te change, c'est vrai…

Comme un enfant qui joue à colin-maillard, je laissai ses longs doigts glisser le long de mes tempes, mes pommettes, ma mâchoire… Puis il remonta jusqu'à mes oreilles et fit tinter l'argent de mes boucles d'oreille préférées comme des petites clochettes.

-C'est beau.

-Merci.

-Mais c'est pas malin ! Maintenant j'ai peur de jouer avec toi pour ne pas tout abîmer !

-Ah dommage, Frosty ! Ça veut dire que tu ne pourras pas me toucher, tandis que moi j'ai… Oh non, ma boule a fondu ! M'exclamai-je piteusement en ne découvrant qu'une petite boule de glace trempée dans la paume de ma main que j'avais gardée derrière mon dos tout le long.

Fort heureusement, et aussi pour changer, Jamie m'avait prêté sa luge, que nous utilisâmes le long des pentes des collines tout autour du parc.

-Jack, tu ne veux pas essayer ?

-Pour quoi faire ? C'est beaucoup plus sympa de tracer les circuits !

Et effectivement, il n'hésitait pas à geler les pistes envisageables dans le parc, au point de me faire faire un visage à quatre-vingt-dix degrés à deux mètres de la statue centrale !

-Jack, je vais mourir !

-Essaie un peu pour voir !

-Je vais trop vite !

Et, dans un mouvement de panique, je lâchai la luge et effectua une roulade le long de la pente en face de mon point de départ, ce qui rappela Jack à moi en quatrième vitesse :

-Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non, c'est de ma faute. Mais je m'en fiche, je vais faire un ange !

Et, à plat dos contre le manteau épais de neige qui recouvrait la surface, j'effectuai de grands mouvements de va-et-vient avec les jambes et les bras.

-Je vais bientôt toucher l'herber en-dessous.

-Attends, voilà la solution !

D'un simple tapotement du bâton de Jack, le ciel s'épaissit d'autres nuages blancs et les flocons tombèrent en masse sur nos têtes. A cet instant, rien ne fut plus beau que le spectacle de toutes ces petites figures géométriques qui tournoyaient en s'éparpillant dans mes mèches de cheveux. Cet enchantement dut plaire à Jack aussi car il s'envola au-dessus de moi comme pour voir une scène dans son ensemble et me sourit d'un air rêveur.

-Tu ressembles à une fée.

-Et toi, à mon grand elfe préféré.

J'aurais voulu lui répondre avec un grand sourire, mais une pensée me tracassait, ce que je finis par lui avouer :

-Je repars après-demain, Jack…

L'esprit cessa de flotter au-dessus de moi et atterrit puis s'allongea en étoile sur la neige à côté de moi.

-…Ça veut dire que demain sera notre dernier jour ensemble avant que je ne reparte pour la ville.

Petit à petit, Jack remua son dos sur la neige jusqu'à ce que le côté de nos têtes se touche.

-Je t'emmènerai bien dans les pays où je distribue la neige quand ce n'est pas l'hiver ici.

-T'es dingue. Il faut que je travaille, moi. Tu n'es peut-être pas sensible au sommeil ou à la faim, mais moi si.

-C'est nul de travailler.

-J'aime bien mon travail. »

La nuit était tombée sur la ville et la lune surplombait la voûte étoilée de son cercle froid. Il était temps de nous dire au-revoir. Lentement, je me relevai et regardai Jack de toute ma hauteur :

« Ça te dit de venir chez moi ce soir ?

Jack sourit.

-Ok. »

Nous revînmes chez moi à dos de vent. Lui me tenait dans ses bras et je me tenais accrochée à son cou tandis que les toits des maisons dansaient sous nos pieds. Il me déposa enfin délicatement au cadre de ma fenêtre que j'avais laissé ouvert.

« Quel héros.

-C'est un honneur, gente dame, dit-il en s'emparant de ma main et en l'embrassant galamment.

-Entre donc, grand fou. »

Nous nous installâmes au salon qui était doté d'une petite cheminée à l'ancienne. Je réussis même, après plusieurs tentatives, à la faire marcher pour l'occasion. Tandis que nous buvions nos tasses de chocolat chaud, Jack était assis par terre et, perchée sur un petit tabouret pour ne pas salir ma robe, je jetai quelques bûches dans le feu jusqu'à entendre le bois craquer et pétiller dans les flammes. Alors que la lumière s'amenuisait autour de nous, le visage de Jack se colora à la lueur des braises et ses grands yeux clairs étincelèrent. Parmi tous ces rouges et ces orangés, le garçon venu du froid semblait complètement disparaître.

« Je vais me mettre à fondre, me dit Jack en souriant.

-Quel âge tu as ?

Ma question le surprit et lui demanda un temps de réflexion :

-305 ans, 8 mois, 2 semaines et…

-Je sais, je ne parle pas de ça ! Lui dis-je en lui accordant une petite tape au sommet de sa tête argentée. Je veux dire, quel âge tu avais quand tu…

Je laissai ma phrase suspendue dans le vide mais il comprit :

-…17 ans. Pourquoi ?

-Je suis donc bien plus vieille que toi. J'ai 21 ans, la majorité dans tous les pays du monde.

-Et alors, ça te gêne ? De toute façon, tu triches sur les dates. Normalement, c'est moi le plus vieux.

De sa position, il bomba le torse comme Jamie lorsqu'il avait appris à faire du vélo sans les roues. Moi-même, avec ma longue robe sombre, je faisais grande dame à côté de lui (ce pourquoi je l'avais expressément choisie avec ma mère, quand j'avais l'âge de Jack).

-Est-ce que tu connais Peter Pan ?

-Qui ? Demanda Jack en revenant à la réalité.

Je souris :

-C'est le héros du livre _Le petit oiseau blanc_, que j'apprécie beaucoup…

Comme il n'avait de toute évidence jamais entendu parler de ce « collègue », je lui fis un rapide résumé de l'histoire qu'il écouta sagement, assis en tailleur à mes pieds.

-…alors le capitaine Crochet tombe du bateau et Wendy et les enfants perdus sont sauvés. Après, je ne me souviens plus du reste. Je suis en train de le relire justement.

Je remarquai soudain que Jack me regardait intensément depuis un moment.

-Quoi ?

-Baisse-toi pour voir.

Docile, je me penchai vers lui, ce dont il profita pour s'accrocher à moi et me faire tomber de mon tabouret, ce qui me fit rire de surprise. Je me retrouvai donc par terre en face de lui au moment où il prit ma tête dans ses mains.

-T'es tout chaud, maintenant.

Il ignora ma remarque et se pencha vers moi jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se touchent. Je sentis le bout de ses mèches blanches frôler mes paupières. Son regard était concentré sur mes lèvres au bord desquelles il vint y rouler son pouce :

-A force de boire, ton rouge à lèvres est parti. Ah non, il en reste encore là.

Je lui fis un bisou sur sa joue pâle où les dernières traces de rouge vinrent se poser. On aurait dit que je l'avais blessé à l'endroit où mes lèvres l'avaient touché. A une telle distance de nos deux visages, mon cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser dans ma poitrine. Il ferma les yeux et se rapprocha encore. Il tremblait un peu. Comme avant les montagnes russes, je fermai aussi les yeux, et le monde parut soudain avalé par un trou noir lorsque je sentis ses lèvres, douces et fines, se poser sur les miennes. Je posai ma main sur sa nuque pour nous rapprocher encore et m'enivrer de son contact. Lui-même passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et frôla au passage mes boucles d'oreilles qui en tintèrent joyeusement. Il ne devait pas être expérimenté car, lorsque je mordillai gentiment sa lèvre inférieure, il ne réagit pas tout d'abord et se tétanisa même lorsqu'il sentit le bout de ma langue entrer dans sa bouche. Mais il finit par comprendre mes intentions et bientôt, sa langue vint se rejoindre à la mienne dans leur danse silencieuse. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, je le vis qui avait pris des couleurs. Je haussai un sourcil :

-Tu peux rougir, toi, le gardien de l'hiver ?

Il regarda d'abord comme à travers moi, désorienté, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les miens et il retrouva son sourire en coin :

-C'est ce qu'il faut croire... Tout comme le fait que ta face soit maintenant assortie à ta robe, je suppose.

Je ne pouvais le nier, je sentais le sang battre dans mes tempes. Mais j'aurais été incapable de dire si c'était encore de nervosité, où si Jack Frost un si bon débutant. Je caressai sa joue :

-Même maintenant, tu m'énerves.

Avec plus d'assurance, il s'approcha et m'embrassa de nouveau. Il osa même jouer de sa langue le premier, ce qui m'apporta des frissons tout le long du corps et me fit reculer. Il en sourit :

-Au moins, j'ai trouvé l'arme définitive pour te clouer le bec.

-Espèce d'affreux, méchant, vilain, manipulateur !

Je fonçai moi-même dans ses bras et l'embrassai encore, tout en m'attardant parfois aussi sur le reste du visage, les joues, le nez, les yeux… Il se laissa faire, répondant à mes baisers chaque fois que nos lèvres se rencontraient de nouveau et m'enveloppa de ses bras. Le feu l'avait définitivement bien réchauffé. J'étais si bien que je me sentais m'engourdir de plus en plus. A un moment, je ne pus réprimer un bâillement :

-Il doit être tard, dis-je en m'étirant, je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Mais j'ai la flemme de monter jusque dans ma chambre…

Nous nous relevâmes. L'éclat qui brillait dans l'œil de Jack, son silence, la façon dont ses mains eurent du mal à se détacher de moi, valaient toutes les sérénades et les mensonges des bellâtres que j'avais connus avant lui. Même ma voix en était changée. Elle était douce, plus basse :

-Tiens, passe-moi le coussin là… je vais dormir sur le canapé.

Nous installâmes juste un coussin et un plaid à la tête du canapé où je m'allongeai. Il s'assit au niveau de ma tête et joua à tracer de son ongle quelques rainures de glace sur mes joues qui, en fondant, partaient couler en fines gouttelettes dans mon cou.

-Arrête Jack, ça chatouille.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as raconté l'histoire de Peter Pan tout à l'heure ?

-Je ne sais pas. Une envie, comme ça.

Mes paupières commençaient à tomber toutes seules. En voyant ça, Jack plaça un autre plaid sur mes épaules :

-Ne prends pas froid, cette nuit ou je me fâcherais… Bonne nuit, Wendy.

-…A demain, Peter. »

C'est sur ces derniers mots que je sombrai, non sans toutefois ouvrir une dernière fois dans les yeux pour voir l'instant d'après, pas la fenêtre au lointain, la silhouette d'un jeune homme en pull à capuche tracer de hauts serpentins de glace dans les aires en tournoyant, puis finir en convoquant tous les nuages présents dans le ciel qui, ainsi rassemblés, se secouèrent en parsemant une pluie de cristaux de glace scintillant dans la nuit.

« Je crois qu'il est content. » Me dis-je en souriant.

CHAPITRE 4 :

Le lendemain, à mon réveil, j'eus le réflexe de remonter dans ma chambre pour fermer la fenêtre qui était toujours ouverte. Inutile de vous dire qu'en ouvrant la porte, je trouvai la pièce glaciale il avait neigé sur la couette, le bureau et les draps. Seuls le chevalet et mes esquisses, que j'avais rangés loin de la fenêtre, avaient été épargnés. Les yeux encore semi-soudés par le sommeil et la voix rauque, je fermai la fenêtre en marmonnant comme un petit vieux et trouvai une petite inscription gravée sur le givre contre l'un des carreaux de la vitre : « Oups. ».

A l'heure de mon lever, Jack rencontra Bunny et, à la surprise de ce dernier, il le salua et répondit à la convocation de Nord sans sarcasme ni réticence, au point que le gardien de pâques en demeura abasourdi jusqu'à leur arrivée dans l'usine.

« Regarde-le, Sab, avec son sourire béat, dit Fée avec un sourire en coin en le voyant arriver, imperturbable aux regards inquisiteurs de Bunny :

-Comment elle a fait ? Elle t'a jeté un sort ? T'es tombé sur la tête ? Jack ? Ohé, je suis là !

-Je sais que tu es là, Bunny. Mais j'ai juste décidé d'ignorer tout ce qui sortirait de stupide de ton piège à carottes, à partir de maintenant. C'est-à-dire tout.

-Pas de doutes, il est bel et bien le même, conclut Bunny, assombri.

-Vous avez été convoqués, vous aussi ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit… de qui vous savez ?

Fée et Sab secouèrent la tête.

-Oh non. Moi, je suis juste venu avec Sab attendre Bunny.

Les oreilles de Bunny se dressèrent sur sa tête. Fée, elle, lui lança un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Ne fais pas semblant ou je demande à Sab de t'assommer. Des enfants se sont retrouvés avec des œufs sous leurs oreillers. Tu n'as aucune idée d'où ça vient ?

Nerveux, Bunny regarda sa petite amie d'un air soumis:

-C'est effectivement un drôle de message à faire passer : « Eh, les enfants ! Si vous avez perdu des dents, mangez du chocolat pour combler les trous ! »

-Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès !

-Mais non, c'est pas moi ! C'est tes fées qui ont confondu mes œufs avec tes pièces !

-Peu importe, dit Fée avec son autorité de reine, je compte sur toi pour réparer tes dégâts.

-Aïe, aïe ! Pas les oreilles ! Pas les oreilles ! Implora Bunny alors que Fée l'avait saisi par l'une d'elle entre son pouce et son index, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Jack.

Soudain tous les quatre sursautèrent en entendant le rire tonitruant de Nord parvenir jusqu'à eux. Enfin, il apparut, dans son habituelle tenue de travail lorsqu'il n'était pas en tournée.

-Vous êtes adorables tous les deux. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. Mais au fait, Jack, dit-il en plaquant sa large main contre les frêles épaules de Jack, j'ai appris par Sab que toi aussi, tu étais amoureux ?

-Eh bien, répondit Jack en se remettant du choc des battoirs dans son dos, oui, c'est vrai… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

-Et ce « quelqu'un » n'est personne d'autre que Nina, que nous connaissons tous, n'est-ce pas ?

A l'évocation de ce nom, le sourire de Jack revint se visser sur son visage et il hocha la tête. Sab voulut illustrer ses félicitations mais Nord, à qui il faisait face alors que Jack lui tournait le dos, lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en était pas question.

-Je voudrais t'adresser un mot. Sab, Fée, Bunny, est-ce que vous voulez bien nous laisser seuls un moment ?

Dans les grands yeux si expressifs de Nord, le spécialiste des images comprit toute l'affaire et se tut, sous l'œil interrogateur de Bunny et Fée, qui attendirent que Jack et Nord soient loin pour parler :

-Tu comprends ce qui se passe, toi ? Demanda Fée en se tournant vers Bunny.

-C'est bien la première fois que je n'en ai aucune idée, lui répondit-il simplement.

Tous deux regardèrent Sab qui, à contrecœur, amassa tout le sable de ses pensées pour leur expliquer le message. Les images que Fée et Bunny découvrirent leur brisèrent le cœur et fit se réfugier le visage de Fée dans la fourrure de Bunny qui tenta de la consoler comme il pouvait, lui-même atterré.

-Viens avec moi, dit le vieil homme à Jack en l'emmenant vers son atelier.

Jack le suivit le long des rangées de yétis qui, déjà, s'appliquaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour concevoir tous les nouveaux jouets à la mode. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent à l'atelier personnel de Nord, où Jack et lui avaient fait connaissance la première fois.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de la mère Noël ? Demanda Nord de son accent slave fort prononcé.

Jack fut surpris.

-Non, jamais. Je devrais ?

-Certains enfants croient qu'elle existe. Ils disent que je suis marié à une dame, une vieille dame habillée de rouge avec des petites lunettes au bout du nez, et qu'elle est là pour régenter tous les « lutins » de l'usine.

-Et est-ce qu'elle existe, cette dame ? Demanda Jack en jonglant distraitement avec son bâton.

Le vieil homme se mit à rire, mais c'était d'un rire doux, nostalgique:

-Bien sûr que non. Mais j'étais bien marié avant de devenir un gardien. Nous vivions dans un petit village dont le nom m'a échappé depuis tous ces millénaires. Nous n'avions pas d'enfants et, à l'époque, je distribuais déjà des jouets à tous les enfants sages de nos voisins et à ceux des villages alentours. Elle peignait les jouets après que je les ai taillés dans le bois… Elle est morte de vieillesse, sa belle mort, dit-il en marquant un temps durant lequel son regard se dirigea vers un point que Jack ne pouvait pas voir.

-Je suis désolé, répondit celui-ci avec embarras.

Nord lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Ne sois pas triste ! Elle est bien vivante.

Il porta ses doigts à sa poitrine et tapota légèrement au niveau du cœur des deux mains:

-Pour qu'elle ne meure pas complètement, je lui ai fait une maison là-dedans, où elle est sûre d'avoir un petit mari qui croira toujours en elle.

Il alla s'adosser à son bureau et joua avec la matriochka (en russe « petite mère ») dont il avait offert la plus petite à Jack.

-Pourquoi est-ce que l'homme de la lune ne l'a pas changée en gardienne, elle aussi ?

-C'est que j'étais encore en vie quand elle est morte. Et de toute façon, on ne peut pas savoir à l'avance qui deviendra une légende.

Ce disant, il tourna son immense regard bleu ciel vers Jack :

-Et devenir une légende implique de grandes responsabilités. Ma propre histoire date d'avant que je ne devienne à mon tour un gardien. Qui sait ce qu'elle m'aurait coûté si ma femme m'avait survécu et qu'elle était encore vivante quelque part sur terre…

-…Où veux-tu en venir ? Dit Jack, dont l'instinct méfiant venait de se réveiller au ton funeste que prenait maintenant Nord. Ce dernier soupira longuement:

-J'aurais du me douter que ce jour arriverait, marmonna-t-il. Jeunes et sensibles comme vous êtes, il fallait forcément un jour que nous passions par ce tournant.

Il se tourna vers sa table de travail et y posa les poings. Ainsi résigné, cachant ses yeux derrière la broussaille de ses sourcils, il paraissait réellement l'âge qu'il devait avoir, à savoir plusieurs siècles :

-Nous sommes les gardiens des enfants, Jack. Et notre but, tu le sais, est de les protéger jusqu'à ce qu'ils grandissent et qu'une autre génération d'enfants les remplacent et réclament à leur tour notre protection. Nina, elle, est jeune, mais c'est une adulte. Elle n'a pas besoin de nous. Les enfants, eux, si…

A ces mots, Jack se mit à craindre le reste des paroles qu'il entendrait. Ses craintes se confirmèrent bientôt:

- Et on reconnaît l'amour véritable lorsqu'un être nous attire à lui à tout moment comme le fer à un aimant. C'est un mouvement irrésistible. Or, tu sais, comme moi, qu'il suffit qu'un gardien néglige ses tâches auprès des enfants pour qu'ils cessent de croire en lui.

Jack voulut l'interrompre, mais nord leva sa grande paume droit devant lui.

-Attends, continua-t-il douloureusement, laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Il te faut savoir que Nina, non plus, ne peut pas rester accrochée à toi toute sa vie. Elle est une femme elle voudra évoluer encore, mûrir, …fonder une famille qui ne pourra jamais voir le jour. Et même si elle était prête à renoncer à tout toi, il n'empêche que tu ne pourras pas l'arrêter de vieillir, puis de mourir sans toi.

Jack blêmit. Il se sentit soudain pris de vertige : un gouffre sans fond venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

-Bon, c'est vrai que, commença-t-il d'une voix blanche, cela fait trois jours que la neige tombe en permanence sur le village, et que le printemps n'est pas loin… C'est de ma faute, je règlerais encore ça avec Bunny. On a l'habitude maintenant avec…

-Jack.

Cette simple syllabe, l'immobilité de Nord dans toute sa grandeur de gardien laissa de nouveau Jack face à son malheur.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, prononça-t-il d'une voix blanche en jetant un regard implorant à Nord, qui ne put que le lui rendre :

-Tu dois renoncer à elle. »

Un long silence s'installa dans l'atelier dont l'atmosphère, Nord le sentait sans frissonner, était de plus en plus froide.

Quand Sab, Fée et Bunny virent un immense rail de glace sortir de l'atelier et furieusement décimer le parquet en direction du portail, ils appelèrent le nom de Jack, qui s'arrêta un instant face à Bunny et Fée tandis que chacun se serraient l'un contre l'autre dans une position de réconfort et le regardaient dans un mélange de sympathie et de peur. Mais cette simple vision déchaîna en puissance les foudres de Jack qui créa un blizzard en traversant le portail et partit on ne sait où probablement sur un pic de montagne, où les neiges sont éternelles.

CHAPITRE 5 :

Le soir était tombé sur le village. J'avais dîné, dessiné un peu puis m'étais couché sans avoir vu Jack de toute la journée. Alors quand, à moitié-endormie dans mon lit, j'entendis un bruit à ma fenêtre, je fus surpris de trouver Jack en train de taper si tard contre mes volets. Je les ouvris et, même si j'étais ravie de le revoir, je le laissai tout de même planté un temps à ma fenêtre, par principe, les bras croisés :

-Pourquoi t'étais pas là aujourd'hui ? Je me suis inquiétée !

Il ne me répondit pas. Son visage était caché dans la nuit; j'étais donc bien incapable de dire si je l'impressionnai ou non.

-Et j'ai eu du mal à enlever la neige dans ma chambre ce matin, vilain. Il y a des endroits où j'ai du attendre qu'elle fonde avant de tout finir au séchoir !

-Je suis désolé.

Son ton n'avait rien d'ironique. Il était même lugubre. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. En fait, à l'étudier de près, il paraissait abattu.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-Je peux entrer ?

J'en oubliai mon envie de le houspiller et ouvrit complètement la fenêtre pour le laisser entrer dans ma chambre. Je voulus allumer la lumière mais il m'arrêta d'un geste. Fort heureusement, la lumière de la lune nous aidait suffisamment dans le noir à distinguer ce qui nous entourait.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Répétai-je.

-…J'ai un peu froid.

Je souris et le serrai tout contre moi. Celui-ci s'agrippa à moi, si fort que je dus lui demander de lâcher un peu sa prise sur moi.

-Tu m'as manqué.

Une fois de plus, il ne répondit pas et se contenta d'appuyer sa tête contre mon épaule.

-Est-ce que je peux dormir dans ton lit, ce soir ?

Je fus très étonnée, mais acceptai sa requête et, alors que je me recouchai dans mon lit simple, je me calai tout contre le bord pour qu'il ait lui aussi la place où il dormit tout habillé. Je lui tournai le dos et, alors que j'étais en train de me rendormir, je l'entendis renifler. Tout doucement, je me retournai : à la lueur de ma fenêtre aux volets toujours ouverts, je vis ses yeux humides et une larme qui brillait contre sa joue.

-Jack, lui murmurai-je, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

Mais la tendresse avec laquelle je lui parlai n'eut pour effet que de le faire pleurer plus fort :

-Est-ce qu'il y a au moins une chose que je peux faire ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Alors que nous étions face à face, il s'approcha encore et porta sa main à mon visage, en caressant les petites mèches qui dépassaient le long de mes tempes.

-J'ai compris.

Je pris son visage dans ses mains et, presque religieusement, je l'embrassai en fermant les yeux. Il répondit presque immédiatement à mon baiser et ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler. Je souris en nous séparant:

-Désormais, c'est ce que je ferai chaque fois que Jack Frost pleurera.

Nous nous replaçâmes en cuillères et je reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller. Puis je l'entendis nettement murmurer :

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute.

Mais le reste fut beaucoup plus vague, et il ne réussit pas à aller au-delà du mot « Je » :

-Je t'aime, Jack. » Dis-je pour l'aider.

Je ne pus entendre s'il m'avait répondu ou non car j'étais si fatiguée que je m'endormis profondément sitôt que j'eus prononcé ces mots. J'étais contente de passer ainsi ma dernière soirée au village de Jamie avec Jack, que j'étais prête à aimer de plus en plus.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai seule. Je m'habillai tranquillement et soupirai en voyant toutes mes affaires éparpillées. J'espérais néanmoins que Jack serait à notre dernier rendez-vous avant mon départ pour lui dire au-revoir. Comme il était encore tôt dans la matinée, je décidai de finir tranquillement _Le petit oiseau blanc_ avec une tasse de thé. Quelques heures plus tard, mes vêtements étaient tous casés dans ma valise, et mon chevalet était plié et rangé du côté de la porte. Alors que je m'étais dirigée vers la salle de bain pour remaquiller, Jack apparut à la fenêtre, ce qui me fit sursauter.

-Entre, c'est ouvert. Tu viens en avance ? Ne me dis pas que je suis en retard ! Lui dis-je lorsqu'il fut rentré, et qu'il eut fermé la fenêtre.

J'avançai vers lui et voulus l'embrasser sur les lèvres, mais il recula et tourna son regard vers mes affaires empaquetées près de la porte.

-C'est le grand départ.

-Oui, comme tu peux le voir.

Il était décidément de plus en plus bizarre. J'allais lui en parler lorsqu'il me regarda droit dans les yeux avec gravité :

-Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Ah…, répondis-je bêtement. Bon… ben, assieds-toi.

Je m'assis moi-même sur mon lit et l'écoutai sans jamais l'interrompre. Bientôt, une tension sourde parcourut tous mes membres et je continuai de l'écouter, mais comme à travers un tunnel, sourde et attentive à la fois. Quand il eut fini, moi-même je me mis à parler sans jamais le regarder, comme un fantôme. A la place, je fixai un horizon invisible droit sur l'un des murs :

-C'est drôle, je suis arrivée à la même conclusion, moi aussi.

-Tu veux dire… que tu le savais déjà, toi aussi ?

Je hochai péniblement la tête.

-Je savais déjà la fin, mais je voulais vérifier. Dès l'instant où j'ai tourné la dernière page du livre, je savais ce jour serait le dernier où on se verrait…A la fin, lorsque Peter raccompagne Wendy chez elle, il lui promet de la revoir chaque année. L'année suivante, il revient, comme il l'avait dit. Mais pas l'année d'après. Trois ans plus tard, il revient. Puis des années s'écoulent sans qu'ils se revoient. Car comme tous les enfants, Peter est distrait. Il ne connaît pas l'engagement. Dix ans plus tard, Wendy a grandi et est devenu mère à son tour. Quand Peter revient, il la confond d'abord avec sa fille, qui a à peu près le même âge qu'elle lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés. Puis il découvre la vérité et propose à sa fille de l'emmener vers le Pays Imaginaire. Mais lorsque Wendy demande à Peter s'il peut venir avec eux, il se tourne vers elle et lui dit « Non. Pas toi. Tu ne sais plus voler. »

Jack quitta sa place et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit. Sa présence si près de moi me troubla mais je tins bon.

-Je ne sais plus voler, Jack.

-Tu ne l'as jamais su. Personne ne le sait.

-Ça ne change rien, dis-je avec toute la hauteur dont j'étais capable, il faudra être fort, l'un comme l'autre.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du. Le simple fait de regarder dans ses grands yeux innocents, si sincères dans leur désespoir et la déclaration d'amour muette qu'ils me faisaient, même en cet instant, me fit lâcher tous les sanglots que j'avais pu contenir depuis l'instant où nous avions commencé.

-Mais non, ne pleure pas ! Dit Jack en panique. Arrête-toi, je ne peux pas faire de sculptures avec toutes ces… toutes ces…

-Ne fais pas ça.

A ma supplication, alors que Jack avait cherché à saisir mes larmes, il resta les bras ballants, incapable de rien faire.

-Mais je… Mais je…

-Je sais que j'ai dit que j'étais d'accord mais je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en supplie Jack. Ne me quitte pas.

Comme je ne pouvais pas le prendre dans mes bras sans craindre qu'il me repousse, je m'accrochai à tout ce que je pouvais, que ce fut moi-même ou la couverture qui était sous moi, en continuant de sangloter et en sentant mes yeux s'enfler sous le poids des larmes. Jack se releva et me regarda avec horreur en reculant, puis il sembla se jeter un coup d'œil à lui-même avec, sur sa figure, un mélange de haine et de dégoût mêlés. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, puis il se jeta contre un mur et le martela de ses poings avec un cri de rage ce qui couvrit un pan entier de la chambre d'une couche de glace épaisse et brillante. Il finit à genoux sur le sol où j'allais le rejoindre et le prit dans mes bras. Il ne résista pas mais resta replié sur lui-même.

-J'en ai marre. Je veux partir. Je ne veux pas rester…

-Ne pars pas, murmurai-je. Je t'en prie, ne pars pas… Tu te souviens de la promesse que je t'ai faite au bord du lac il y a un an ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ces mots ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Tu m'embrouilles. Je veux retourner en arrière, gémit-il, quand il n'y avait pas de problèmes, quand je ne te connaissais pas, et que je faisais juste des batailles de neige avec les enfants.

Je me relevai, indignée, et répliquai sèchement :

-Je suis une adulte, Jack. Je ne peux pas faire mumuse dans la neige éternellement. Je veux tracer un avenir avec l'homme que j'aime.

Il se releva également et me fit face :

-Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas un homme.

-Maintenant, je le sais. » Lui répondis-je froidement.

Muet de stupeur, Jack se figea. Puis, sans un seul mot, il grimpa à la fenêtre sans m'adresser un regard et s'envola en quittant rapidement mon champ de vision. Avec la même indifférence, je fermai la fenêtre et refis mon lit, en m'assurant d'avoir bien laissé la chambre telle qu'à mon arrivée, si ce n'est l'énorme plaque de glace répandue en deux étoiles sur le mur en face du lit. Mon réveil sonna l'heure du départ pour la gare et j'eus l'impression d'entendre le son d'une planète qui s'écroule.

CHAPITRE 6 :

Le retour à la ville se passa bien si ce n'est que, puisque le trajet passait par plusieurs grandes villes, je me retrouvai bientôt debout entre deux wagons bondés de monde et un connard en profita pour me glisser un mot à travers la porte, devant ses potes du wagon d'à côté, qui disait : « Tu veux coucher avec moi ? Non, fais un salto arrière. Oui, souris. » Je rangeai le mot dans ma poche de manteau que j'enlevai, à cause du chauffage, ce qui me valut des sifflets des quatre attardés mentaux. Je retrouvai la bonne vieille foule de gens pressés, entassés dans la gare en se marchant dessus, ainsi que le froid terne et humide des rues et des intérieurs de taxis, jusqu'à ma résidence étudiante d'où, en me connectant, j'appris que moi-même et plusieurs de mes amis de l'académie étaient invités à une fête de prérentrée chez l'un de nous le soir même.

J'achetai en route une bouteille de tequila chez un arabe et retrouvai de nouveau tous mes amis qui avaient, eux, amenés des chips et des packs de bière. D'autres avaient amené des bouteilles du vin blanc et du rosé, des cacahuètes, du Schweppes et de la vodka. De quoi encore parler philosophie toute la nuit, en somme.

« Ok, à moi. Euh… J'ai jamais couché avec une fille.

Tous les garçons burent une gorgée.

-Tu fais chier, Céline, tu triches !

-Non, non, regarde.

Elle leva son verre et, le pointant vers Luc, but sa dernière gorgée de vodka.

-Ok, à toi, Nico.

-J'ai jamais fait de plan à trois.

Lui seul leva fièrement son verre et but. Du moins c'est ce qu'il crut car, à la surprise générale, Céline remplit de nouveau son verre et but également, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

-En plus, c'est ce jour-là que j'ai couché avec la fille en question.

-Putain, Céline, je t'adore. Tiens Nina, fais tourner.

Après avoir tiré une taffe, je tendis le pétard à Rita qui, à son tour, tira dessus.

-Allez Nina, c'est à toi du coup, maintenant.

-J'ai jamais…

Tous furent attentifs. La tête me tournait avec les autres jeux d'alcool que nous avions faits. Je suppose que le fait que je n'avais pas dit non à un seul cul-sec, même quand personne n'en proposait, y était pour quelque chose. On m'en fit d'ailleurs la remarque :

-Nina, tu te lâches ce soir ! Ça fait plaisir mais tu devrais y aller mollo. T'es complètement raide !

-Raide ? Moi ? Je vais te dire, mon cher futur Van Gogh : ferme ta gueule ou je te coupe les oreilles. D'abord je fais ce que je veux, et ensuite, sachant qu'on a tous les deux bu à peu près pareil, c'est plutôt toi qui devrais t'inquiéter d'être encore lucide. Parce je suis sûre qu'en éteignant la lumière, on découvrirait que t'as le foie qui brille dans le noir, conclus-je en finissant mon verre, accompagnée des rires de l'assistance.

-Bon alors, Nina, ton « j'ai jamais » ?

Je réfléchis un instant, puis déclarai :

-J'ai jamais été autant dévastée que ce soir.

A ce mot formel, tout le monde dans la pièce leva son verre et but.

A la fin du jeu, tout le monde se leva pour danser, sauf moi qui réussis seulement à tanguer comme si j'étais sur un bateau. Je sentis le bras de Rita me soutenir et m'accompagner aux toilettes où je me passai de l'eau sur le visage.

-Nina, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ce soir ?

-Si, si, ça va. Pourquoi ?

-Me prends pas pour une conne. On se connaît, maintenant.

Rita avait cinq ans de plus que moi. En fait, la majeure partie de mes amis étaient plus vieux que moi, mais Rita en particulier était la plus vieille et n'hésitait jamais à me materner quand elle en sentait le besoin. Mais aussi miurgée que je fus, aucune drogue n'aurait suffi pour lui expliquer comment, tout le jour, j'avais vu et revu ma discussion foireuse avec le dieu de l'hiver qui était un môme de 17 ans dont j'étais amoureuse depuis un an et qui m'avait plaqué, et que j'avais déjà réécrit trois fois le scénario dans ma tête, ne serait-ce qu'en entrant chez Luc.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Oui c'est mieux, je crois. Je t'accompagne.

-Non, laisse. Je rentre à pied de toute façon. Je connais le chemin.

-Tu es sûre ? Il y a encore des métros à cette heure-ci ?

-J'habite juste en bas de la rue.

-Ah. Oui, je l'avais oublié. Je te fais confiance alors.

Avec les au-revoir de tous mes autres amis artistes, qui commençaient eux-mêmes à ne plus y voir très clair et à flirter dans tous les coins sous mon nez comme une provocation, je quittai le fameux appartement et descendis dans la rue jusqu'au passage piéton, où je trébuchai sur une plaque de verglas, juste à la limite du trottoir.

-Alors même ici, tu viens m'emmerder, Blanche-neige ? Demandai-je à voix haute avec un rictus lorsque je me redressai. Même ici, dans cette ville qu'a jamais vu un pet de neige, il faut que tu viennes me harceler, espèce d'enfoiré… Parfait ! J'en ai rien à foutre, tu m'entends ? Je te…

-Attention !

Je sursautai lorsque la voiture devant moi, sortie de nulle part, dérapa furieusement pour m'éviter. Je me retrouvai dans le même temps projetée en arrière sur le pavé, tandis que le chauffeur s'éloignait en me traitant de tous les noms. Devant moi se trouvait « Blanche-neige », qui me tenait maintenant le bras d'une poigne de fer.

-Mais t'es devenue folle ou quoi ? Tu aurais pu mourir ! Je ne suis vraiment pas content !

-Ah… Soufflai-je en libérant mon bras de son étreinte. Jack Frost n'est pas content. La petite Nina n'a pas été sage, elle aura pas de bonbons !

Jack Frost recula avec une grimace de dégoût :

-T'as une haleine infecte. C'est super fort.

-Eh ben, quoi ? Monsieur « mumuse dans la neige » veut me donner des leçons d'éducation ?

Je le saisis par le col et approchai mon visage tout près du sien en le forçant à me regarder en face.

-C'est sûr que c'est pas en traînant avec des gosses toute la journée que tu risques de faire des conneries à cause de l'alcool, pauvre tache.

-Arrête Nina, s'écria-t-il en me repoussant, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je ne te reconnais plus !

-Moi non plus. Je ne sais plus ce que je dis.

-Je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

Mais puisque la fenêtre de ma chambre était fermée, il dut me raccompagner à l'ancienne, du bas de mon bâtiment, jusqu'à ma chambre. Jack me força à retirer mon manteau et mes chaussures, puis il me fit asseoir sur mon lit et me regarda de toute sa hauteur.

-Que je sois homme ou non, tu vas me rendre fou. Tu crois que ce n'est pas assez dur comme ça pour moi ? De savoir que tu seras toujours là, sous mes yeux, et que je ne pourrai plus te parler ni t'approcher ? …Je voudrais que tu n'aies jamais été la baby-sitter de mon meilleur ami, dit-il, amer. Il n'aurait jamais du nous présenter.

-Moi, je ne regrette pas qu'il l'ait fait, dis-je à voix haute. Il a fait ça parce qu'il nous aime tous les deux. Il pensait que c'était le meilleur cadeau qu'il pouvait nous faire.

Je fis un immense effort pour ne pas dériver mes yeux des siens en disant cela, mais ses grands yeux bleus étaient de toute façon impossibles à éviter. Il détourna péniblement le regard et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Mais je fus plus rapide que lui et me plaquai contre la vitre. Mon geste le fâcha.

-Laisse-moi partir, demanda-t-il calmement.

-Non.

-Nina, ouvre la fenêtre.

-Non.

Je vis ses poings se serrer, puis il brandit son bâton sur moi, de façon à me relever le menton avec.

-Ne m'oblige pas à t'enlever de là par la force. S'il te plaît.

-Sinon quoi ? Si tu me gèles, je gênerai encore plus le passage.

-A cette distance, je ne risque pas de me louper : je peux parfaitement te viser sans toucher quoi que ce soit d'autre. Après, il n'y aura plus qu'à te faire tomber comme un domino.

-Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Vas-y. Tire.

Nous nous regardâmes tous deux en chiens de faïence, lui en position d'attaque, et moi inamovible et bornée. Il finit bien sûr par éloigner son arme en soupirant.

-Très bien. Alors je passe par la porte.

Il commit la grave erreur de baisser sa garde en me tournant le dos. Je me saisis de lui et le plaquai de toute ma force contre la vitre en me collant contre lui.

-Tu me fais mal !

-Maintenant tu la boucles et tu m'écoutes attentivement, lui menaçai-je d'une voix sourde. Le jour où nous avons combattu Pitch ensemble et que je t'ai retrouvé à moitié-mort au milieu du lac, je t'ai dit ce jour-là que tu n'étais pas tout seul, et que tu ne le serais plus jamais. Alors qu'il ne neige plus jamais nulle part, que la moitié de la planète fonde et se noie s'il le faut, mais j'ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrai. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, je l'embrassai profondément jusqu'à le sentir répondre malgré lui à mon baiser, puis, échauffée, je glissai mes mains sous son pull.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda-t-il soudain affolé.

Je dégageai ses mains, qui tentaient d'enlever les miennes, en les plaçant elles-mêmes sur mes hanches et murmurai tout contre son oreille :

-Il est temps que je te montre une chose qu'on ne peut pas faire, quand on est un enfant.

Je glissai tout doucement le bout de ma langue contre son lobe et l'amenai jusqu'à mes dents pour le mordiller. Sous son pull, je remontai mes mains jusqu'à son torse et sentis son cœur s'accélérer sous mes doigts.

-Je ne me sens pas bien, murmura-t-il.

La respiration du dieu tout-puissant de l'hiver était également plus rauque, ce qui aiguisa les aiguilles de désir qui me transperçaient maintenant la peau de part en part.

Je l'embrassai de nouveau et me rendit compte que, malgré ses protestations, il avait resserré sa prise sur mes hanches et me rapprochait même de lui. Il s'arrêta soudain de respirer, tétanisé et j'en compris la raison que je sentais tout contre ma jambe. Il rougit et se mit à bafouiller :

-Désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qui… C'est malgré moi, je… Je suis désolé !

-De quoi ? De ça ? Dis-je en plaçant ma cuisse tout contre son entrejambe, ce qui le fit pousser un cri. Détends-toi, tout va bien aller.

J'enfouis ma tête au creux de son cou avant de relever la tête, un court instant, pour retirer son pull et découvrir sa poitrine d'une blancheur de lait. Il sembla alors saisir ce qui se passait lorsque, instinctivement, il saisit de même les bords de mon pull et le releva également au-dessus de ma tête. Lorsque nous fûmes tous deux torses nus et que ma poitrine toucha de nouveau la sienne, je sentis « l'erreur » s'intensifier contre ma cuisse. Il avança timidement sa main vers l'un de mes seins, et je m'emparai de son poignet pour la faire toucher de force. Alors il le toucha plus profondément puis, soudain, laissa ses instincts furieux l'emporter et me souleva de terre en m'emportant vers le lit où il me fit tomber et me rejoignit en m'emprisonnant contre son corps au-dessus de moi. Je ne reconnaissais plus Jack dans la fureur qui guidait ses mains et ses lèvres sur ma poitrine et mon ventre. Il paraissait plus vieux. Bientôt, le reste de mes vêtements et des siens tomba, tandis que la fièvre le guidait patiemment vers les coins et les creux de mon corps qui, à mon tour malgré moi, me fit gémir sous les chocs électriques qui en résultaient sur ma peau. Il eut un instant un sourire en coin et me jeta un coup d'œil, alors que nous étions tous les deux brûlants et couverts de sueur :

-On va tous les deux se retrouver sur la liste des enfants pas sages, avec tes conneries.

Je fus moi-même étonnée de l'audace de sa phrase au point d'éclater de rire sans aucune raison.

Cette nuit fut la plus belle que j'eus jamais connu. J'en pouvais presque pleurer de sentir Jack dans mon ventre et de le voir ainsi penché sur moi, entouré d'un halo de lune. Le langage des mots n'exista plus, ni même celui des regards. Que nous eussions été mortels ou divins, enfants ou adultes, seuls nos corps existaient et se mêlaient pour ne former qu'un seul être de chair dont la brève existence suffit pour nous combler de bonheur.

Les mouvements de Jack s'accélérèrent et me firent soudain voir des étoiles à chacun de ses coups de rein, puis tous ses muscles se crispèrent lorsqu'il céda lui-même à cette ultime pulsion, et je frissonnai en sentant des fleurs de givre s'épanouir sur mon oreiller.

Moi-même, aveugle et sourde comme un nouveau-né, je tâtonnai dans le noir jusqu'à effleurer sa chevelure, plus froide que la glace, et serrai sa tête contre ma poitrine nue. Je l'entendis haleter et se laisser tomber sur moi. Doucement, délicatement, je roulai sa frêle silhouette de côté et nous nous regardâmes tous deux en silence, fiers, épuisés, comme deux soldats après un rude combat. Il voulut se relever pour remonter la couverture sur mes épaules mais, d'un geste, je l'en empêchai et le fit rester couché.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir rajeuni, ce soir, murmura-t-il.

-Et toi d'avoir vieilli. Peut-être que nous sommes arrivés à un juste milieu, alors ? »

Il rit doucement et plongea sa main dans mes cheveux. Bercée par le lent mouvement de va-et-vient qu'effectuèrent ses doigts dans mes mèches, je m'endormis.

CHAPITRE 7 :

Au matin, une fois de plus, je me réveillai sans Jack. Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre. Dans la pleine lumière du jour, je vis, de l'autre côté du battant ouvert, un message de givre qui avait commencé à fondre :

« Je t'aimerai toujours. »

Je pris une aspirine sur ma table de nuit et gobai un comprimé que je fis passer avec un verre d'eau.

Je laissai le premier jour de la rentrée passer, puis le deuxième, puis le troisième durant lesquels je fus une élève assidue, m'appliquant pour reprendre les bonnes habitudes du travail et des consignes données. J'esquissai au fusain de grands paysages de neige de Monet qu'on nous laissait consulter en cours. Il suffisait de noircir les trames des surfaces plates pour que la neige ressorte avec un effet de volume sur le papier.

Lorsque vint le week-end, j'étais enfin décidée. Péniblement, je composai le numéro familier sur les touches de mon portable. Je fus surpris d'entendre directement la voix que j'attendais :

« Allô ?

-Salut, Jamie.

-Salut, Nina ! Tu veux parler à maman ?

-Non, non laisse. C'est à toi que je veux parler, Jamie.

-Ah… C'est pourquoi ?

-Petit gars, je te le dis tout de suite, ça ne va pas te plaire…

Et effectivement, ça ne lui plût pas. J'entendis avec toute la peine du monde le garçon éclater en sanglots au téléphone lorsque je lui annonçai que je ne reviendrais plus le voir au village.

-Mais pourquoi plus jamais ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Rien ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute du tout ! Je t'interdis de penser ça ! Mais de toute façon, on s'écrira !... Ce n'est de la faute de personne. C'est juste que… Ça me rappellerait trop de souvenirs auxquels je ne veux plus songer.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Jack ?

La justesse de Jamie me prit de court. Il ne faut pas prendre les enfants pour des imbéciles car, même s'ils ne voient pas les choses, ils peuvent toujours les sentir.

-Oui, Jamie.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça. Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer, c'est… une histoire d'adultes.

-Jack ne se mêle jamais à des histoires d'adultes, répondit Jamie, vexé.

-Jamie… Pardonne-moi. Je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir été plus présente pour toi pendant nos dernières journées ensemble. J'aurais du faire plus d'efforts de mon côté, je n'ai pas été cool.

-Non, pas cool du tout.

-Est-ce que tu voudras bien quand même me pardonner et me laisser t'écrire, mon cœur ?

J'entendis Jamie renifler à l'autre bout du fil.

-Ok. Mais moi, je taperai à l'ordinateur, parce que j'ai du mal à écrire droit.

-Merci, Jamie. Ton ancienne baby-sitter pense beaucoup à toi et elle t'aime de tout son cœur.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime bien. Y'a mes copains qui sont arrivés. Je dois te laisser, bye ! »

Je fus soulagée d'entendre, en raccrochant, que Jamie était moins fâché que je l'avais craint. Je jetai un œil à la toile que j'avais accrochée à mon chevalet, une esquisse plusieurs fois retouchée et toujours inachevée de moi et Jack ensemble que je voulais garder en souvenir. Le format de la toile était loin de me convenir, avec tous les petits détails et les visages des gardiens que je voulais garder assemblés dans l'encadrement, avec tous les arbres du bois où se trouvait le lac ajoutés derrière comme décor de fond. Cette image demandait à s'élargir, à envahir la pièce, quitte à peindre sur plusieurs mètres. Je me refis du thé pour combler ma frustration temporaire. Puis je décidai d'appeler mon père :

« Salut, papa.

-Tu vas bien, ma chérie ? T'as l'air d'avoir pris un rhume.

-Non, je vais bien, t'inquiètes pas. Je voulais juste avoir de tes nouvelles.

-Je vais bien, pas de quoi me plaindre. Ici il pleut sans discontinuer, ça n'arrête pas. Et toi ?

-Pareil.

-… Tu as une petite voix quand même. Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ?

-Papa… finis-je par lâcher, je me suis fait larguer.

-Ah…Répondit-il après avoir laissé un silence. Ça s'est passé quand ?

-Il n'y a pas longtemps. C'était avec un des garçons du village de Jamie, le petit que j'ai gardé l'an dernier.

-Je comprends. Donc vous ne vous reverrez plus.

-Non. J'ai appelé Jamie pour le prévenir qu'on ne se reverrait certainement plus, dis-je en sentant tous mes remords remonter à la surface. Mais plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que je remonterai quand même ce week-end, juste histoire d'y retourner une dernière fois en souvenir... Un peu comme un pèlerinage.

-Un pèlerinage, l'entendis-je répéter avec un sourire dans la voix. Et tu regrettes ton histoire avec ce garçon ?

-Je ne suis pas censée le faire… Ce n'était pas supposé durer, expliquai-je.

Je pouvais deviner mon père hocher la tête au téléphone, un réflexe qui ne l'avait jamais quitté.

-Je vois, c'était une de ces relations-là… Si vous restiez ensemble, vous alliez finir par vous faire plus de mal que de bien, c'est ça ?

-C'est plus ou moins ça.

-…Ma fille, est-ce que je peux être honnête avec toi, juste une seconde ?

-Comme si tu m'avais déjà demandé la permission… lui dis-je avec un rictus. Je t'écoute.

-Ta mère et moi, nous nous aimions beaucoup tous les deux. Il me semble que j'étais plus jeune que toi lorsque nous nous sommes connus. Eh bien figure-toi que jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai pu supporter un seul défaut chez elle, un seul… Pour elle, chaque fois qu'il arrivait une tuile, c'était toujours de ma faute.

-C'est toujours ce qui se dit dans les couples qui se disputent, non ?

-Certainement, tu as raison. Mais avec ta mère, c'en devenait une maladie ! J'ai été longtemps un homme très malheureux de savoir que la femme que j'aimais allait toujours finir, à un moment ou un autre, par me blesser en trouvant un moyen de me faire très mal. Le divorce a été une longue période difficile pour tous les deux, d'autant plus que tu étais encore bébé. Mais à la fin, chacun a quand même fini par refaire sa vie chacun de son côté, et on a alors réalisé qu'en fin de compte, nous nous portions beaucoup mieux l'un sans l'autre et que nous pouvions maintenant aller de l'avant.

J'écoutai, tâchant de me souvenir d'un seul moment où mes parents étaient encore ensemble. Mais j'étais si jeune que je ne trouvai aucune image y correspondant.

-Est-ce que tu vois ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, ma fille ?

-Oui. Certaines relations nous font du mal et, dans ce cas-là, il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare.

-C'est tout à fait ça. Accroche-toi, ma fille. Tu vas y arriver.

-Merci, papa. Je te rappelle demain.

-A bientôt. »

Je raccrochai. Je me dis que l'idée du pèlerinage, qui m'était passé par la tête où moment même où je l'avais prononcée, était de plus en plus tentante et, l'après-midi, j'avais le billet de train en poche, sans valise, et m'étais retrouvée à faire la queue à la gare devant les panneaux d'horaires.

CHAPITRE 8 :

Notre train eut deux heures de retard à cause des voies qu'on déneigeait encore, mais je finis par me retrouver, le soir même, dans ce petit village des montagnes où l'air était pur et où il neigeait en permanence, même lorsque le printemps n'était pas loin.

Il ne neigeait pas beaucoup ce soir-là. A vrai dire, le temps ressemblait beaucoup plus à une pluie fine qu'à de la véritable neige et finissait en flaques ternes rangées le long des caniveaux. Il était bien plus tard que je ne le pensais lorsque je parcourais les rues vides.

« Tant mieux. C'est sans doute mieux que personne ne sache que je suis revenue. » Me dis-je en passant devant la maison de Jamie que j'entendais rire de sa fenêtre allumée, même à cette heure-ci.

Quant à Frost… A en juger par l'état du temps, il n'était sans doute pas là, lui non plus, ou alors suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne me vit pas.

Je vis quelques étoiles suspendues au ciel derrière les nuages, d'habitude lourds et cotonneux, ce soir-là fins et rares.

J'allais devoir repartir par le train de nuit. Mais avant, je voulais être sûre de rien manquer de cette place où je ne retournerai plus.

Je passai également par le parc où la statue, humide de la pluie qui glissait sur elle sans la couvrir, sembla incliner tristement la tête à mon passage en signe de deuil.

Enfin, je me retrouvai à l'entrée du bois. Et même si Pitch Black n'était plus là pour traumatiser qui que ce fut, les arbres assemblés en un sombre rideau que pouvait à peine traverser la lumière n'en n'avaient pas besoin pour intimider ses visiteurs nocturnes.

Je m'enfonçai d'à peine quelques mètres dans la forêt, au moins pour me dire que je n'étais pas venue pour rien. Mais parmi ces arbres gigantesques, tout n'était qu'ombres indistinctes, et je craignis bientôt de ne plus retrouver le chemin de la sortie. Le feuillage épais des arbres couvrait aussi le bruit de l'extérieur de façon si nette que je sursautai au moindre craquement de branches que j'entendais à dix mètres de moi. N'était-ce pas un ricanement que j'avais entendu derrière moi ? Je me retournai mais ne découvrit rien, si ce n'était des ténèbres dans lesquelles tout pouvait se cacher. Car même à vingt et un ans, j'étais toujours aussi stupide, petite Nina…

Soudain un cri, net cette fois-ci, se fit entendre dans la nuit. Je me dirigeai tout de suite à l'oreille, vers la source, et fus guidée par un autre, plus distinct :

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

-T'inquiètes pas, j'arrive ! Clamai-je en entendant ce que je reconnus comme la voix d'une petite fille.

Lorsque je trouvai enfin l'origine de l'appel, je m'aperçus que je me trouvai au bord du lac, encore gelé malgré l'atmosphère presque tiède, où Jack avait été abattue par Pitch. Non loin de moi se trouvait une fille qui semblait se cacher dans les tiges de roseaux.

-C'est toi qui as crié ? Lui lançai-je. Viens avec moi, je vais te ramener chez toi.

Je m'avançai vers elle, mais elle sembla s'enfoncer encore plus dans sa cachette.

-Y'a pas de bêtes, t'inquiètes. Y'a que nous deux.

-Non, mais j'ai pas peur, hein… Me dit-elle.

-Tiens, prends ma main, dis-je en la lui tendant.

-Non, c'est bon.

Je reculai mon bras, étonnée du ton sec qu'elle venait de prendre.

-Bon, alors viens donc, avant qu'on ne soit attaquées par de vraies bêtes.

-Non, non, ça va, je vais rester encore un peu… Partez devant, madame, moi, je rentrerais toute seule, ça ne fait rien…

Elle avait l'air impatiente de vouloir se débarrasser de moi et restait toujours fixée à l'endroit où elle se trouvait, sa tête dépassant à peine de sa cachette. C'était louche.

-Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille ? Tes parents doivent se faire un sang d'encre et ils ont sûrement déjà ameuté tout le quartier ! Allez sors de là, dis-je en l'attrapant par le bras bien qu'elle se débattit en dérangeant quelques libellules endormies, qu'est-ce que tu as donc à…

Je restai interdite lorsque je découvris ce qu'elle cachait derrière elle : à sa jambe était accrochée une énorme pierre, solidement fixée à sa cheville par une corde à laquelle elle avait fait plusieurs nœuds. En la regardant bien de près, je vis qu'elle était plus âgée que je ne le pensais. Elle devait avoir entre 13 et 15 ans, à peu près.

-…Mais ça va pas ! Décidément, il est dangereux ce crétin de lac… Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire, dis-moi ? Tu veux mourir c'est ça ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas !

-Ça ne me regarde pas ! Si j'étais pas intervenue, tu serais sûrement déjà au fond de l'eau avec ton boulet aux pieds et la glace à la surface pour ne pas remonter, au cas où t'aurait des remords ! Crois-moi que si j'étais ta mère, ça fait bien longtemps que je t'en aurais collé une derrière les oreilles !

L'ado, une rouquine avec des taches de rousseur et un petit manteau à la mode, pleura et se mit la tête dans les mains. Je m'approchai d'elle pour entourer ses épaules de mon bras.

-J'ai trouvé mon copain dans les bras d'une autre fille. En plus, je la déteste !

-Ah, parce que si c'était une bonne amie, tu aurais sauté de joie qu'il t'ait trompé ?

-Ben,… non.

-Bon. De toute façon, ce mec, pour tromper une jolie fille comme toi, ça ne devait pas être une lumière. Pas vrai ?

-Ben,… oui ?

-Eh ben, alors ? Tu crois vraiment que ça vaut la peine de mourir pour un gars pareil ? Les suicides, c'est pour les grandes tragédies grecques ! Et même là, les nanas t'en parlent comme si elles allaient faire du shopping.

Ma comparaison la fit rire à travers ses larmes.

-Mais tes parents, eux, ils auront beaucoup de peine. Parce que même s'ils ne te le disent pas souvent, ils t'aiment beaucoup et ils tiennent beaucoup à toi. Parce que tu es leur enfant et qu'ils rêvent de te voir grandir heureuse, loin des crétins qui te rabaissent au rang de potiche. C'est compris, mon cœur ?

Elle hocha la tête et me sourit.

-Voilà, t'es encore plus jolie quand tu souris. Allez, enlève-moi cette grosse saleté de corde qu'est super mal assortie à ton pantalon. »

Elle le défit et, lorsque je proposai de la raccompagner, elle me dit qu'elle savait rentrer chez elle toute seule et je la vis s'éloigner, laissant son boulet à terre.

De mon côté, je restai sur place, admirant la surface du lac, si miraculeusement épaisse et brillante. Pour un peu, on était tenté de marcher dessus sans risques. Je levai les yeux et vis la lune pile dans mon champ de vision. Je n'étais même pas étonnée de la voir si claire et si grosse ce soir. Je lui adressai un rictus.

« Tu peux pas demander, toi, à ton locataire, si c'est pas dangereux ? C'est pas que j'en ai super envie, mais…

Quelle ne fut alors ma surprise de sentir au fond de moi-même une pulsion qui me fit diriger un peu plus ma tête vers les hauteurs. Ce n'était pas un son, c'était à peine perceptible, mais il me sembla pourtant ressentir, du fond du cœur, quelque chose d'intelligible qui venait de se prononcer à moi. Je regardai la surface du lac et me sentis tout à coup rassurée. J'appuyai lentement un pied à la surface, puis posai la deuxième et relevai aussitôt mon visage vers l'astre :

-Confiance, hein ?

J'avançai, lentement, tâtonnant du bout du pied à chaque pas, jusqu'à me trouver au milieu du lac sans avoir une seule fois entendu la surface se fendiller, pieds assemblés, mains dans les poches de mon vieux manteau d'hiver et la tête levée vers le ciel. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, la lune m'avait parlé. On avait donc beaucoup de choses à se dire de l'endroit où l'Homme de la Lune avait recueilli Jack, où j'avais fait le serment de le protéger toujours, où lui-même m'avait protégé de Pitch, et où enfin, il en était témoin, je venais de sauver une gamine dont je ne connaissais même pas le prénom.

-Alors c'est toi le mec qui est derrière tout ça…

Je soupirai en le regardant en face, ce qui n'était pas dur étant donné la surface qu'il me donnait et où, de là où j'étais, je sentais une étrange aura apaisante émaner du père de tous les gardiens. Même s'il en imposait, sa surface d'un doux blanc laiteux n'appelait guère à autre chose qu'à la plénitude :

- Je ne me tuerai pas. Je ne veux pas non plus devenir une gardienne, ni que Jack sacrifie ses pouvoirs pour rester avec moi. Je l'aime et il me manque. Mais s'il faut vivre sans lui, alors je serrerai les dents. En échange, je veux juste que tu rendes Jack à nouveau heureux, comme avant. Efface sa mémoire, remplace-moi dans sa tête, fais ce que tu veux, peu m'importe. Il faut juste qu'il ait droit à sa dose de câlins règlementaire, sinon il va choper froid.

Je sentis les larmes couler mais je souris:

-Fais ça pour moi, mec. Tu vois bien que je ne te demande pas un truc trop difficile, alors… »

C'est une sensation étrange que de se faire interrompre par ce qui n'est ni une voix, ni un bruit, mais qui t'atteint malgré tout au plus profond de ton être dans tout ce qu'il a de chaud, de grandiose et de doux à la fois. Je fermai les yeux pour apprécier plus encore la plénitude dont on m'enveloppait de l'intérieur, même si j'eus cette fois-ci du mal à comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

J'ouvris les yeux et sentis que quelque chose était différent. Mes yeux étaient secs, j'étais repliée sur moi-même par terre et, pendant un moment, je ne pus voir que du blanc. Je me relevai et fus étonnée de la brillance de mes mains, dont la peau luisait maintenant comme un miroir. Ce fut d'ailleurs en elles que j'aperçus que mes cheveux avaient rallongé. Ils étaient maintenant étonnamment fluides et avaient pris une teinte vert d'eau. Quelque chose bougea dans mon dos, ce qui me fit sursauter. Je me retournai mais, de ma nouvelle position, la chose recommença, pile entre mes épaules. J'enlevai mon manteau et, en tâtant du bout des doigts, je sentis une membrane fine et rigide s'agiter contre ma paume et tirer sur mes omoplates. Mais en regardant la lune, l'angoisse et les questions qui me venaient en tête se calmèrent. En prenant le temps de regarder, je réalisai que ces choses étaient des ailes de libellule. Un autre message résonna dans l'atmosphère, et je compris tout :

« Nina Nymphe… ? » Adressai-je ironiquement à mon nouveau maître. Je haussai les épaules : peut-être que le nom de Dame du Lac était déjà pris.

Je sautillai sur la glace et me sentis étonnamment légère, notamment lorsque mes ailes s'agitèrent et que je restai en l'air quelques secondes, puis tombai, et recommençai jusqu'à être capable de faire le tour de mon nouveau domaine. J'étais libellule, j'étais algue, j'étais roseau je n'étais plus la petite Nina. J'embrassai du regard toute la surface vierge qu'offrait l'étendue d'eau et me saisis, parmi les bouquets de roseaux creux, d'une tige rigide pour graver les premiers contours de mon œuvre. Je ne sais combien de temps cela prit, que ce fut en heures ou en minutes, mais quand je terminai, il ne neigeait plus. Enfin j'avais trouvé la surface adéquate pour tracer notre portrait triomphant, que l'Homme de la Lune éclaira dans toute sa splendeur. J'étais contente de savoir qu'elle lui plaisait. Puis j'aperçus une tache sombre sur mon dessin, qui s'avérait être une frêle silhouette qui se découpait contre le disque de la lune. Je le reconnus, et mon cœur explosa de joie :

« Jack ! Jack !

Eblouie de bonheur, mes ailes m'emportèrent instantanément jusqu'à lui, ce qui sembla la paralyser sur place, au point de l'entraîner et de le faire tournoyer avec moi dans les hauteurs.

-Nina… ? Entendis-je sa voix faiblement répondre.

Enfin je pus le voir de près : il se tenait immobile dans le vent, absourdi, alternant les coups d'œil entre tableau géant en-dessous de nous et moi, flottant à quelques centimètres de lui. Au bout de plusieurs minutes seulement, il revint à lui et se jeta sur moi en me serrant en étau contre son cœur.

-Nina… Nina… répéta-t-il avec émotion, comme tu as changé.

J'avais beaucoup changé. Mon nom était Nina Nymphe, esprit du lac gelé et des bois. Je veillerais désormais sur les promeneurs errants, les amoureux et les enfants qui s'aventureraient dans les parages, ou chercheraient juste un lieu de paix et de silence. Soudain Jack me lâcha et s'alarma :

-Mais alors, ça veut dire tu es morte !

-Non, je t'assure que non.

-Alors, comment tu…

Je le pris dans mes bras, et nous nous tournâmes tous deux vers la lune :

-Ton patron m'a dit que j'étais une nymphe. Et si, de ton vivant, tu avais mieux étudié tes leçons au lieu de passer ton temps à jouer dehors, dis-je en promenant gentiment mes doigts sur sa poitrine, tu aurais su que c'est l'équivalent du plus bas de l'échelle des gardiens, ce qui veut dire que mon royaume n'est pas plus grand que notre lac.

Jack me regarda d'un air désolé, mais je pris son visage dans mes mains et murmurai en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Ça me convient très bien.

L'ombre sur le visage de Jack s'effaça alors, et il tourna sa tête vers l'astre, dans une expression qui voulait sûrement dire « merci » à l'Homme de la Lune.

-Il va falloir te présenter aux gardiens, Nina Nymphe. Et faire en sorte que Jamie ne tombe pas dans les vapes en apprenant la nouvelle. En même temps, je pourrais t'apprendre à maîtriser des techniques de vol super-pointues !

-Je te suis où tu veux. On a tout le temps devant nous, maintenant, pour ça.

Jack sourit, puis il rapprocha nos têtes jusqu'à nous trouver front à front où nous nous laissâmes communier en silence, après tous nos rires, nos larmes et nos victoires, en langage de lune.

-Je t'avais dit que je tiendrais ma promesse, Frosty. » Dis-je avant de l'enlacer dans un long baiser qui, si je le voulais, pouvait ne jamais s'arrêter, car je savais qu'il rendrait toujours Jack heureux.


End file.
